say what you need to say
by grrligrl95
Summary: bella and edward are neighbors and best friends. bella's dating jacob. she finds jacob kissing her sis and edward hears a very inspiartional song. what happens? read and find out! first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Edward pov

I just heard the news. Jacob was caught cheating on Bella- with her sister! One week before prom! What a scumbag! I thought to myself as I listened to the radio. Bella doesn't deserve him! Suddenly a came on that gave me a sudden revelation.

Take all of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all of your so-called problems  
Better put them in quotations

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead  
If you could only

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
Than never to say what you need to say again

Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to  
Say what you need to

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

That's it! I know what I need to do! I need to tell Bella my feelings for her. I love her! I need her to know that! I ran next door to her house as fast as I could.

"BELLA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I saw her look out her widow looking distraught.

"Edward what are you doing here it's midnight?"

"Bella, I need to tell you something."


	2. revenge

Chp 2Bella pov

"Jacob!" I called throughout my house now where has he gone? Hmm ill ask Nessie. I opened her door to let her know I was coming in before I actually stuck my head in "Hey Ness do you know where Jake is?" then I saw it Jake, my boyfriend of 6 months, and my sister making out. " WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!! Jake what are you doing!!!!!" I commanded. "Nessie what about you. God I trusted both of you!"

"Bells, I'm sorry-" I cut him off right there

"JACOB BLACK IF YOU VALUE YOU FAMILY JEWLS YOU'LL GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Bella don't be to hard on him."

"What about you my own sister? How could you? You know what just leave! Now!"

I walked back into my room and slammed the door so my family knew not to pester me about why I was mad. Why could the one person who makes everything better come over he's such a good friend. I know I shouldn't have dated Jake when I'm really not in love with him.

Half an hour later when I was finally calm I heard the one voice I would always remember. "BELLA!" he yelled. I instantly perked up and looked out my window. There he was like a Greek god, shining in the moonlight.

"Edward what are you doing here its midnight!"

"Bella I need to tell you something."

Edward pov

"Bella I need to tell you something."

"What is it Edward?"

"Ever since I meet you four years ago I've been in love with you. Bella, I love you." I stated

"I –I love you too Edward I've loved for so long. I just never dated you because I never wanted to ruin our friend ship."

Bella pov

I can't believe it Edward Cullen the boy of my dreams loves me. Me! Not Lauren, Tanya, or Jessica, me!

"Edward"

"Yes?"

"I need your help."

"For what?"

"Revenge."


	3. the plan

Oh my gosh I'm soooooo sorry I haven't written. But I have finals in 2 weeks and I really need to study plus I had major's writer's block!

And I realized that I haven't putt in any declaimers soo here we go

Disclaimer:

'Rent to own _twilight'_

Me: oh my god Sara! I can own twilight!

Sara: umm no Maeve you can't it means rent to own twilight movies and books.

Me: oh so I can't own twilight.

Sara: Maeve just say the disclaimer!!!!

Me: fine I do not own twilight… boo 

Chapter 3 the plan…dun dun dun!

_Previously_

_Edward"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I need your help."_

"_For what?"_

"_Revenge."_

Bella POV

"Go get you sister, brother and the Hales. Now!" I tell him. I already have the perfect plan in my head for my sister. Its sort of like that Degrassi episode , when Paige is in the cast. **(A/N Degrassi is this amazing show from Canada. I love it!!!! If you haven't seen it yet I suggest you do)**

"Umm Bella is sort of 1 am I really don't think they'll be up right now."

"Fine" I said not wanting him to leave "good night Edward I love you."

"As I love you Bella. Good night." He said as he climbed through the window.

______________________333333___________________________3333333_______

_Next Day_

The plan was perfect! Her dress was a very pale pink so it would work perfectly!!!!! Mwahahahahaha! Now I need to tell he troops my plan!!!!!!!!!!!

_At lunch_

"So Bella, I hear Eddie boy confessed his undying love to you last night?" said one of my best friends Emmet.

"Undying love? Edward just said he loves me nothing bout undying." I replied" but I have something more important to tell you, something that involves all of you several paint cans and a rope. And I know some of you will find this very amusing" I said eyeing Emmet and Jasper, as they sheepishly grin. "Soo… whatcha say in or not???"

"In" they all say in unison.

"Good," I started planning what the plan was. "Alice you will be making Nessie look super amazing! She should be better looking then any one there."

"No what I thought this was revenge I don't want to make her look amazing!!!!"

"Alice its part of the plan."

"Emmet, Edward and Jasper I need you to hang up the paint cans, which means you to have to be part of the decorating committee!" that statement earned a collective groan from the three boys. Which makes it worse is that Tanya Jessica and Lauren are in charge and you have to ask them to be on the committee. And they are the school sluts who just love flirting with the boys.

Rose POV

"Lets get this over with." Said jasper rising and puling the two boys over to the three slut-steers ( **A/n that's musketeers but instead of mouse its slut) **Seeing any three teenage boys cower and cringe away from weak girls in tank top's and mini's would bring any to laughter. But seeing big and strong Emmet, Edward who just towers over there three and Jasper who is like twice their size, cower away from them, would bring an emo kid to laughter. But suddenly they did something that doesn't call for laughter, it calls for bitch slaps and kicks at the back of the knees.

Jessica started to feel Emmett's muscles, biceps triceps, and thigh muscles. The second she laid a hand on him I was out of my seat and Bella and Alice had to restrain me. When she touched his thigh muscles I was strong for them and stormed over to the awe struck Emmet and Jessica who was feeling him up.

"What the hell! You whore stop feeling up my boyfriend!!!!" Jessica coward away.

"You're on the board Emmett!" yelled Jessica.

"And you! What the hell you should have done something!!!!" I yelled at him still pretty much frozen.

"I'm sorry Rosie, but I was so shocked! She started feeling me up what was I supposed to do slap her?" I nodded "Esme said never slap a girl!"

"I'm sorry you know I love you"

"I love you too"

Bella POV

I watched the whole exchange between rose and Emmet so I didn't see Tanya with Edward, but when I did look I saw something I didn't want to see. Tanya was running her hand through Edward's hair and whispering into his ear. WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward POV

What the hell is she doing? Like Emmet I was to awe struck to do anything, luckily, or unlikely in Tanya's case, Bella came over.

"Tanya what the hell are you doing to my boyfriend!!!!" Bella screeched.

"Your boyfriend, as if he would ever like you!" Tanya scoffed. What I love her!

"Tanya, maybe you should get your facts right. I love Bella. Whatever, Bella let's go." I said as me and Bella left.

"Thank you," Bella whispered.

"You're welcome, I Love you," I whispered back

"Umm Edward what is Alice doing?"

The sight in the cafeteria was the funniest thing ever.

_Back in school_

Alice POV

That frickin whore she did not just do that! She just kissed jasper! Ohhh she is sooo dead!

I stormed over there and before I knew it Lauren had a black eye, and I was getting a week long suspension. Great Esme is going to love that! Oh well all's fair in love and war.

_________________________________33333________________________________

Okay that's all for chapter 3

Okay I want to start sumthin new I want u guys to try to listen to theses song/ read these book aka there recommendations

Forever and almost always by Kate Voegele

The way I loved you by Taylor Swift

Click that special green button and review review review!!! Plz and thx


	4. Chapter 4 authors noteoh nooooo

**1. i have writers block gAHHH!!!**

**2. my best friend sara (xxhopelessdreamerxx) i think thats her name, but oh well has THE FLU!!!!!!!!!!! so she won't be updating cuz she's sick and she lost half of chapter 5(?) on her computer...boo :(((((**

**3. i will be going away on vacation next week with sara so we won't be updating but ill try to update by thurs!**

**xoxo, maeve heart heart heart!**


End file.
